


Take Care of Us

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), monster fucking, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Eddie is stressed from working himself too hard and Venom isn't having it.





	Take Care of Us

Eddie hunched over the table with his head in his hands. His shoulders ached and his eyes were sore from staring at his laptop. Gentle pressure prodded directly at his muscles from under his skin. Venom's version of a massage.

**Are we sad, Eddie?**

Eddie sighed. "Not with you doing that," he laughed a little.

**We need to relax.**

"There's no time for relaxing. Work means deadlines. We don't make deadlines, then we don't eat."

**If we don't relax, we will never get finished with work. Our brain is tired. It hurts, Eddie.**

"Tell me about it." The gentle massaging pressure spread down his back and up to the sides of his neck. "Seriously, V. I'm busy."

**We have to take care of our body, Eddie.**

Eddie sighed. "You're right." He sighed again and rolled his neck. "You always know what I need, love."

Venom chuckled. **Wonder why that could be.**

"Not because you're inside of me."

**Not yet, Eddie.**

Eddie could feel Venom's tendrils forming on the skin around his waist. He groaned. "V, I do need to get this done."

**Quiet, love. Let us feel good.**

"Well, when you put it like that..." He never could resist his mate.

Warmth wrapped around his cock and slithered down to his ass. He moaned as Venom massaged his cock, mind melting from the sensation only his symbiote could give him. Venom hummed his pleasure as Eddie's brain released the chemical's they craved. Looking for more, they pushed their way inside the tightness of Eddie's ass.

Eddie moaned as the fluid like mass of Venom's body squirmed inside of him. Venom didn't fuck him, no they pulsed. They wriggled and ebbed and flowed. They pushed deep and caressed his soft insides. Eddie felt satisfyingly full.

**Snug and full.** Venom purred. **Made for us, Eddie.**

"Yeah, V," Eddie moaned. His voice went high as Venom pulsed against his prostate.

**Feels so good.** Venom purred along with him. Their black form covered his arms and chest, face forming and stemming up from his body. Their long tongue tasted Eddie's skin. **Tastes good, too.**

"God, V. Fucking take me."

Venom laughed. **You are mine. Always.**

Venom gave him a toothy kiss that began as an intimate gesture and grew into something else as Venom pushed their tongue past Eddie's lips. Eddie moaned around their probing tongue. Tongue, pushing down his throat he couldn't say how close he was, but he knew that Venom could feel it. Venom kept pumping his cock and filling his ass. Eddie was surrounded and filled. Everything felt good. And he didn't hate it when Venom slowed down, drew it out. They could stay that way forever wrapped up together in pleasure. But Eddie did have work to do.

So finally, when Venom's hunger was sated and the stress left Eddie's muscles, Venom stopped toying with him. Pleasure crested and crashed back down as they came. Venom kept massaging and stroking his body, letting the sensation temper down slowly instead of stopping. Eddie smiled and let himself rest against the table.

"So good, love," he sighed.

**Don't we have work to do?** Venom teased.

Eddie laughed. "Yep. Yeah, we do, but you know what? We're gonna take a nap."

**It's not napping if it's two am, Eddie.**

"Semantics." Eddie peeled himself away from the table and shuffled his way to the bed. "Goodnight, V."

**Goodnight, my love.**


End file.
